This invention relates to an electronic device including a sensor and a method of manufacturing thereof.
In the development of devices including sensors special requirements may be taken into account, in particular when designing the package of such a device. For example, sensors may react sensitively to mechanical stress that may occur during package fabrication or that may be caused by specific properties of the packages.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.